Keluarga Berbencana
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Aomine Daiki frustasi. 'Keluarga Bahagia'nya yang sudah mengikuti program 'Keluarga Berencana' dari pemerintah terancam kandas hanya karena benda itu! Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dengan bantuan Shintarou dan teman-temannya (juga ancaman Akashi), Aomine pun menyusun rencana untuk kembali rujuk dengan Kise. - BL. Pair nano-nano. Bagian terakhir "KB series" kayaknya. Chap 1: Update!


Halo pembaca disana, apa masih ada yang mengikuti _KB series_? Tidak ada? Baguslah. Saya sebagai author yang menulis juga tidak mengerti kenapa kalian suka tiga karakter utama kesayangan kita dinistakan begini. Oh iya, omong-omong, _KB series _itu sebutan saya untuk fic _'Keluarga Bahagia', 'Keluarga Berencana', _dan juga fanfic ini. Idih kok jadi promosi begini sih.

Lanjut aja.

Pada suatu hari, di suatu waktu dimana fanfic ini tidak berhubungan sekaligus masih agak nyambung dengan dua seri sebelumnya, hiduplah sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari 2 orang ayah dan 2 orang anak yang unyu-unyu. Nama keluarga ini adalah keluarga Aomine. Ya, keluarga ini tidak memiliki sesosok 'ibu', namun keluarga ini tetap berlangsung _sakinah_,_ mawadah_, dan _warohmah_.

Mereka berempat tinggal di sebuah apartemen di pinggir kota Tokyo yang tidak begitu mewah, namun masih nyaman ditinggali. Ya, sangat nyaman ditinggali asalkan kau tidak lupa bayar uang tagihan listrik ke Pak Junpei yang nama marganya sampai sekarang masih diperdebatkan antara Kiyoshi dan Aida.

Dan layaknya keluarga _normal_ pada umumnya, di Kamis pagi yang cerah ini mereka pun sudah memulai aktivitasnya masing-masing.

"Daikicchi! _Mou_, Daikicchi! Sudah siang. Kau mau terlambat kerja?" salah satu 'ayah' dari keluarga Aomine membangunkan sosok 'ayah' yang lain.

"Sebentar… aku ngantuk nih. Abis begadang." Ujar yang satunya ngeles. Bukannya bangkit dari tempat tidur malah semakin mempererat selimutnya.

"Hump," sosok 'ayah' yang pertama—marilah kita panggil Kise, nama marganya saat ia masih perawan dulu, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita tidak akan melakukan s*ks selama sebulan!"

Sontak, Aomine Daiki langsung bangkit dan berlari menuju kamar mandinya. Sungguh ancaman yang hebat.

"Kau jahat sekali. Aku masih mengantuk tahu! Aku baru tidur jam 3 pagi!" seru Aomine curhat dulu.

"Ya itu sih salah Daikicchi!" Kise mengomel sembari merapihkan seragam polisi Aomine, "Kau itu masih harus nganter anak-anak ke TK tahu! Masa kau tega membiarkan mereka jalan kaki kesana?"

"Mereka sudah besar ini." Balas Aomine dengan nada malas, "Lagian kenapa bukan kau aja sih yang nganter? Ga ada jadwal penerbangan ini 'kan."

Kise menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak bisa. Sudah menjadi tugas seorang _'ayah'_ untuk mengantar anak-anaknya ke sekolah."

"Oh? Jadi kau akhirnya menerima posisimu sebagai _'ibu'_?"

"Nggak begitu, Daikicchi. Aku cuma—"

"Tapi tidak terdengar seperti itu bagiku." Aomine mendorong Kise ke atas kasurnya, "Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan~?"

"DAIKICCHI! INI MASIH PAGI! ANAK-ANAK—"

Namun sayangnya, niat tidak beradab Aomine pun terpaksa dibatalkan ketika sesosok anak kecil berumur 4 tahun berambut hijau tiba-tiba membanting pintu dengan mata tersedu-sedu.

"MAMA! AKU MAU _C_ELAI ST_L_OBE_L_I, NANODAYO!" Oh. Ternyata ngambek gara-gara selainya abis.

"Hah?!" Kise langsung mendorong Aomine, membuat suaminya jatuh mencium lantai, "Ada di meja makan kok, Shintaroucchi!"

"Abis sama Te_c_huya tadi!" serunya melapor.

"Techuya? Siap—oh, Tetsuyacchi." Kise sepertinya sempat melupakan nama anaknya sendiri. Oke ini parah banget. "Tumben dia mau stroberi. Biasanya dia makan sama selai vanila."

"_C_hinta_l_ou-kun… sudah, makan aja _l_otinya _c_ama _c_elai b_ani_l_a_ku." Tawar Tetsuya sembari menyodorkan setoples selai vanila.

"Gak mau! Mau st_l_obe_l_i, nanodayo! Itu _lucky item _hari ini, nanodayo!"

Ngotot ingin selai stroberi, akhirnya Shintarou kecil pun menangis kencang, membuat saudaranya yang memiliki rambut warna biru cerah—Tetsuya, juga ikut menangis karena merasa bersalah. Melihat ini, tentu saja hati keibu—coret, ke-_uke-_an Kise tergerak. Ia tidak mau dipanggil Kak Seto gara-gara gak becus mengurus anak dan membuat anak balita menangis karena kehabisan selai stroberi.

Tetapi, ketika Kise sudah sampai pada rak tempat ia menaruh stok makanan—dan selai stroberi, ia menghentikan tujuannya untuk mengambil selai dan diam mematung disana.

"DAIKICCHIII!"

Dan sesuatu yang tidak terduga pun terjadi.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: BL, AU, AoKise dan beberapa **_**hint **_**pair lainnya **(silahkan cari sendiri lol)**, **karakter yang di **alternate age**-kan, **nama marga untuk karakter dewasa, nama kecil untuk anak-anak, OOC, typo, dsb.** Jika anda tidak keberatan maka silakan lanjut membaca.

Selamat hari Valentine dan ulang tahun untuk **Nyasar-tan a.k.a mieelangbawang **tanggal 17 Februari nanti. Sukses UN-nya ya!

Terima kasih untuk Tim Caijou: **meshi-chan **(at meshiin_), **Rein Yuujiro **(at _reinyuuji), **Nyasar-tan **(at mieelangbawang), **at mashemele**, dan **at umami_5rasa **juga TW*TTER yang sudah saya repotkan dengan segala keluh kesah yang saya keluarkan.

Dan juga KAMU :3

* * *

.

Kita majukan waktu hingga 3 jam kedepan. Sekarang sudah pukul 10.00 waktu setempat, dan itu artinya waktu makan _snack_ dan bermain untuk anak-anak TK Ajaib. Kenapa nama TK-nya TK Ajaib? Mungkin karena yang belajar disana ajaib-ajaib?

Mari kita sorot Shintarou dan teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul di pojok kelas. Nampaknya, mereka semua sedang memiliki permbicaraan yang serius. Lihat saja, bahkan kue _rainforest _bermotif bola basket yang amat digemari mereka tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

"Kalian ha_l_us tau, nanodayo. Masa tadi pagi mama dan papaku be_l_antem coba, nanodayo." Astaga. Ternyata mereka semua sedang bergosip! Kecil-kecil udah diajarin yang nggak bener.

"Kok bisa?" temannya yang berambut raven bernama Kazunari menyahut, "Padahal pas aku lewat depan _l_umah Shin-chan me_l_eka ma_c_ih aku_l_!"

"Ih kamu ngintip ya, nodayo?!" seru Shintarou sewot. Tapi anehnya pipinya malah jadi merah kayak udang kesukaan ayahnya.

"Coba _c_e_l_itain k_l_onologinya." Temannya yang berambut merah dan beralis mirip capit udang kesukaan ayahnya—sebut saja Taiga, berbicara. Lagaknya seperti detektif kelas paus. Mungkin pengaruh ayahnya yang suka nonton TV series yang bertemakan polisi kalau menunggu makan malam.

"Jadi begini…"

.

_**Flashback**_

"_DAIKICCHIII!"_

_Aomine terkejut mendengar nada suara '_istri_'nya. Perasaan tadi mereka masih mesra-mesraan nyaris begituan, kenapa tiba-tiba ia dipanggil dengan nada bak air bah menyerang? Tunggu, emang nada air bah menyerang gimana?_

"_Kenapa sayang? Kok kamu kayak kesel gitu sih?" seru Aomine soim. Mendengar nada suara ayahnya Tetsuya pun senantiasa memutar lagu_background _Kams*upay_.

"_Gimana aku gak kesel? Coba kamu liat di lemari atas ada apaan!" Kise menunjuk lemari tempat mereka menyimpan makanan dengan emosi._

"_Emang ada ap—" Aomine terdiam. Ia syok ketika melihat __**benda itu**__ lagi. Aomine tak menyangka, bagaimana bisa benda __**biadab**__ itu masih di rumahnya?!_

_Dan benda terkutuk itu adalah…_

_Majalah porno Mai-chan. Edisi spesial XXX._

"_Tu-tunggu, Ryouta. Aku bisa jelaskan!"_

"_Apa lagi yang perlu dijelaskan?!" Kise membanting majalah-majalah itu, "Kau bilang kau sudah berhenti membaca itu! Tapi apa buktinya? Jadi selama ini kau membohongi aku?"_

"_Tidak, Ryouta. Ini—"_

"_Diam!" Kise membalikkan badannya, "Aku kecewa, Daiki. Mulai sekarang kita CERAI!"_

JDEEEEEEEEEEEER. _Petir pun serasa menyambar hati rapuh nan dakian Aomine._

"_Tidak Kise! Jangan! Aku masih mencintaimu!"_

"_Cukup, Daikicchi! Aku mau kau keluar dari sini!"_

"_Tapi—"_

"_KELUAR!"_

_Dan _flashback _penuh drama dan sinetron ini pun berakhir._

_._

Kembali ke TK Ajaib.

"Ka_c_ian. Kamu pasti takut. Di ha_l_i ka_c_ih _c_ayang ini o_l_tu kamu malah be_l_antem." Seru Taiga sambil memeluk Tetsuya erat. Modus abis. "Lapo_l _aja ke papaku! Bia_l _papaku nanti ma_l_ahin me_l_eka!"

"_A_l_igatou, _Taiga-kun." Tetsuya pun mengecup pipi Taiga. Sontak, wajah Taiga langsung memerah dan rohnya melayang ke angkasa.

"Idih. Kok cuma Te_c_huya sih yang dihibu_l_. Padahal yang kena _c_emp_l_ot aku! Te_c_huya cu_l_ang tadi kabul pake _misdi_l_ection."_

"Hah? Cabul?" tanya Takao gak nyambung. Agaknya telinganya perlu dibersihkan nih.

"_Misdi_l_ec—_apa?" tanya Taiga kebingungan.

"_Misdi_l_ection._ Kamu bodoh sih ya jadi gitu aja gak bisa. Dasar Taibego."

"DIEM KAMU DASAR CHINK*TALOU!"

_JLEB_. Tidak terima harga dirinya dijatuhkan, akhirnya Shintarou pun menampar Taiga, dan Taiga balas menampar, dan keduanya pun akhirnya berkelahi.

"Be_l_henti!" Tetsuya, yang frustasi melihat kelakuan kakaknya dan _soon-to-be husband_(?)-nya pun berteriak, tetapi tetap dengan muka datar, "Jangan be_l_antem. Nanti luka."

"Ka-kalau Te_c_huya udah nyu_l_uh sih apa boleh buat." Seru Taiga mengalah.

"Aku be_l_henti bukan ka_l_ena Te_c_huya, nanodayo. Aku cuma malas!" Shintarou kemudian menaikkan kacamatanya.

"_Maa, maa," _Kazunari melerai keduanya, "Da_l_ipada be_l_antem, mendingan kita main paca_l-_paca_l_an aja_. _Aku sama Shin-chan, Taiga sama Te_c_huya."

"Idih, kenapa aku ha_l_us sama kamu te_l_us sih?!" ujar Shintarou dengan tampang tidak terima, tetapi tidak menolak ketika dipeluk oleh Kazunari.

"Aku setuju!" Taiga langsung menggandeng tangan Tetsuya. "Akan kubuat kelua_l_ga yang bahagia _c_epe_l_ti papa dan mamaku!"

"Papamu yang jangkung dan _l_ambutnya ungu itu ya?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Bukan. Papaku yang pen—tingginya agak bawahan dan _l_ambutnya me_lah_ kayak aku!"

"Tapi bukannya ma_l_gamu Mu_l_asakiba_l_a ya, Taiga?"

"Iya. Hahahaha, aneh ya? Kelua_l_gaku pake ma_l_ga mamaku. Te_l_us aku juga pe_l_nah liat mamaku nindih papaku."

Semua orang pun terdiam mendengar cerita dari Taiga. Bahkan guru TK mereka pun juga ikut terdiam ketika tidak sengaja mendengar topik pembicaraan anak asuh mereka yang bisa dibilang_ tidak normal._

"Astaga. Kamu itu ngajarin apa sih ke mereka?" Pak Junpei, si tukang tagih listrik, hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Namanya juga anak-anak~ Imajinasinya luas~" seru Pak Guru Kiyoshi Teppei riang sambil modus usap-usap kepala Pak Junpei.

Omong-omong, Pak Junpei di TK Ajaib lagi ngapain coba?

**_KB, nanodayo!_**

_Tuut.. Tuut.. Tuut.. _

_Pik._

"Ya halo? Akashi disini."

"_Papaaaaa!" _suara cempreng milik anak laki-laki usia 4 tahun terdengar dari seberang telepon, _"Papa sedang apa? Papa kok pake nama 'Akashi' sih pa?" _ujar sang anak memborong pertanyaan.

"Ini ponsel untuk kerja, Taiga. Kalau kerja papa pakai marga yang… satu lagi. Sekarang papa lagi mau beli hadiah buat mama kamu."

"_A_c_iiiik, papa mes_l_a deh!" _puji Taiga, "_Oh iya pa, aku mau ce_l_ita banyak!"_

"Cerita apa?"

"_Gini pa, aku kan _c_uka o_l_ang di TK," _Eh buset, Taiga curhatannya udah kayak anak remaja labil, _"Te_l_us o_l_ang yang ku_c_uka ini papa sama mamanya lagi be_l_antem. Ka_c_ian deh pa. Papa bisa bantuin gak?"_

"Hmm.. Tergantung." Seru Akashi sambil menopang dagunya, "Kalau kau mau main _shogi _sama papa akhir pekan nanti, papa pasti akan bantu."

"_Tapi ha_l_i Minggu aku mau main bas—"_

_Ckris._

"_O-oke deh pa." _Taiga langsung bergidik seram.

"Anak pintar. Sekarang, kasih tahu papa nama orang yang kamu sukai itu, biar papa yang marahin orang tuanya."

"_Aomine. Aomine Te_c_huya_."

Suara ponsel jatuh pun terdengar.

**_KB, nanodayo!_**

Sementara itu, di sudut kota yang lain, salah satu orang tua dari Shintarou dan Tetsuya sedang depresi dan mabuk-mabukan dengan sebotol anggur _Happ* Ju*ce_(?).

"Astaga, Daiki." Keluh seorang lelaki berkulit gelap berumur 23 tahun keatas dengan rambut gimbal(?) dan memakai apron berbordir _lope-lope_, "Kalau mau pundung jangan disini! Aku ini sedang kerja tahu! Bisa-bisa aku dimarahin Taisuke—maksudku Pak Ootsubo! Dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya marah karena aku benar-benar butuh uang buat bayar kos-kosan! Yang namanya Junpei itu emang galak banget kalau udah soal duit bayaran."

Eh? Ternyata Pak Junpei bukan cuma nagihin uang listrik ya kerjaannya… Ternyata semua uang dia tagihin! Emangnya dia apa kerjaannya? Lintah darat?

"Kau tidak mengerti situasiku, Haizaki." Aomine kembali menegak anggurnya, "Ryouta sedang marah padaku. MARAH BESAR! Hanya gara-gara setumpuk majalan Mai-chan edisi lama sekali yang belum sempat aku buang!"

"Nyahahaha, sudah kubilang suatu saat kau akan kena imbasnya gara-gara gak pernah mau minjemin aku! Rasain sekarang akibatnya."

Haizaki, kamu sama sekali gak ngebantu deh.

"Daiki," Haizaki memanggil Aomine dengan nada serius, sambil menyiram bunga _cammomile _dengan selang air, "Kalau kau begitu terus dengan Ryouta, lama-lama akan kurebut Ryouta dari tanganmu."

_BRAK_. "Jangan berani dekati Ryouta, sialan!" Aomine langsung mencengkram kerah kemeja Haizaki, "Dia itu _milikku_! Meski aku sedang berantem dengannya bukan berarti kau bisa mengambilnya seenak jidat!"

"_Whoa whoa, _santai Daiki. Aku cuma bercanda." Kata Haizaki (agak) panik.

"Cih." Aomine pun mendorong Haizaki hingga jatuh terjerebab ke lantai, "Tidak kau, tidak yang namanya Miyaji, sama saja."

"Miyaji?" Haizaki menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Entah kenapa namanya terdengar familiar.

_Klining_. Suara bel tanda ada pembeli masuk pun berbunyi.

"Selamat datang." Seru Haizaki dengan nada datar—masih kesal dengan kelakuan Aomine yang seenak jidat di toko tempat ia berjaga, "Ada yang bisa kuban—"

"—Seijuuro?"

_Pffft_. Aomine menyemburkan anggurnya, hingga membasahi jas hitam elegan nan mahal milik si tamu merah, "A—Akashi? Kau sedang ap—UWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_Ckris. Ckris. Ckris._

Dan gunting pun melayang.

**_KB, nanodayo!_**

"Jadi, ehm, Mura—" _Ckris._ "—Akashi, ngapain kau kesini?"

_Slurp_. Akashi pun menghirup teh celup instan suguhan Haizaki yang-entah-kapan-dibuat-dan-rasanya-tidak-begitu-enak. "Mau menyenangkan _'istri'_. Tidak seperti seseorang yang baru saja membuat _'istri'_nya marah pagi ini."

_JLEB. _"Tahu darimana kau?"

"Anggap saja dari sumber _yang amat terpercaya_." Akashi lalu berdehem. "Tapi Daiki, maukah kau berbaik hati menjelaskannya _lagi_ padaku."

Aomine menelan ludahnya. Ia tahu, yang diucapkan Akashi tadi itu pasti perintah, bukan permintaan. Memangnya kau pikir sudah berapa lama ia mengenal Akashi, heh?

Dengan berat hati, Aomine pun membuka tabir nalarnya mengenai memori tadi pagi.

**_KB, nanodayo!_**

"Ironis sekali, Daiki. Ironis."

"Terima kasih atas komentarmu.. tapi, aku tidak membutuhkannya." Aomine nyusruk di atas meja, "Apa yang harus kulakukan coba…"

"Mudah saja. Minta maaf saja pada Ryouta."

"Kau tidak mendengar ceritaku ya? Ryouta sedang marah besar padaku—"

"Kau gentar?"

Aomine terdiam.

"Pengecut. Ternyata kau tidak benar-benar mencintai Ryouta."

"APA KAU BILANG?!" Aomine hendak menghajar Akashi, namun ia ditahan oleh Haizaki. Sadar betul akan konsekuensi yang akan diderita jika melawan Akashi, akhirnya Aomine pun tertahan.

Setelah terdiam agak lama, Akashi pun akhirnya berdiri, merapikan jasnya sedikit, memberikan secarik kertas ke Haizaki, lalu melangkah keluar toko, "Aku sudah harus kembali. Sougo, kirimkan pesananku dalam waktu setengah jam ke kantorku. Jangan sampai terlambat atau kau tahu akibatnya."

"O—oi! Seijuuro! Pesanan sebanyak ini masa bis—Sial, aku harus menghubungi Pak Ootsubo!"

"Kau juga, Daiki. Segera minta maaf pada Ryouta."

"Cih. Ngomong sih gampang."

Akashi mendecak, "Dasar otak udang."

"Hah?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Semoga beruntung, Daiki. Dan oh iya, satu lagi pesan dariku," Akashi menoleh ke belakang dan menampakkan senyuman mengerikannya, "Anakmu yang berambut biru cerah itu… kalau sampai ada yang mendekatinya _dan_ mengklaimnya, jangan harap kau bisa merasakan matahari lagi."

Dan pintu toko pun tertutup.

.

.

.

"…Sialan kau."

**_KB, nanodayo!_**

"Kiyo_c_hi-_c_en_c_ei lagiiiiiiii!"

"Ayolah anak-anak, ini sudah lewat waktu tidur siang! Kalian harus tidur." Keluh Kiyoshi kecapaian.

"Just_l_u ka_l_ena udah lewat waktu bobo makanya kita maiiin!" seru Kazunari ngotot. 3 lainnya mengiyakan.

"Tapi sensei udah ga kuat lagi.."

"Ah sensei payah! Aku aja masih kuat 3 ronde lagi!" celetuk Taiga.

"Baiklah.. Sekali ini saja ya?"

"Oke _c_en_c_ei! Lebih keras mendorongnya ya! Aaaahhhh…"

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Kiyoshi pun akhirnya mendorong komidi putar mini itu dengan keras, alhasil keempat bocah itu berteriak kegirangan (terutama Taiga dan Kazunari yang emang berisik dari sananya).

Hah? Apa? Kalian tadi mikir apa hayoo?

"Papa…" ujar Tetsuya pelan, agak terhuyung-huyung pasca main tadi.

"Pak Aomine?" sapa Kiyoshi agak tertatih-tatih, "Sudah ingin menjemput? Cepat sekali."

"Ya." Aomine menggaruk telinganya, "Sebenarnya aku juga sekalian ingin membawa dua bocah lainnya juga."

"Maksudnya Taiga dan Kazunari? Tapi orang tua—"

"Biar aku yang minta izin pada orang tua mereka." Aomine ngotot. Kiyoshi yang sebenarnya tidak mau mengizinkan—akhirnya memperbolehkan karena ia tahu kalau Aomine itu tidaklah mungkin menculik anak kecil dan mendadak pedofil. Homo sih iya.

"Papa? Tumben kesini pa.." seru Tetsuya pelan.

"Aku ingin minta bantuan kalian semua." kata Aomine_ to the point_.

"Minta bantuan apa pa/om?" seru keempatnya berbarengan.

Aomine pun berdehem, lalu menerawang ke cakrawala. "Bantu aku untuk berbaikan dengan Kise."

—_**TBC**_

* * *

**A/N: **_**Privet**_**. Kembali lagi dengan fic KB serial terakhir (kayaknya). Setelah kejar-kejaran dengan berbagai **_**deadline**_**, mau tugas atau pun fanfic ini.. akhirnya ini rampung juga. Pair-nya jadi banyak dan malah jadi AU begini. Terus tadinya juga mau omake.. tapi ga jadi karena terlalu panjang. Mungkin kalau kalian mau saya akan publish tambahan (gaje) itu di satu chapter tersendiri. Gimana? Bagus? Jelek? Sampaikan saja!**

**~Sign,**

**Mochiyo-sama**


End file.
